Large quantities of organic waste develops in forestry, at municipal corporations or road building and maintenance authorities, for example waste wood when road trees are trimmed, wastes from cemeteries or also waste woods from the disposal of bulky goods or the household rubbish. It is desirable not to burn such waste wood or to feed it to a garbage incineration facility but to compost it for generating natural humus. The environment is heavily burdened by burning or by a garbage incineration facility. Besides burning in a garbage incineration facility involves considerable costs. Therefore is is known to comminute waste wood and to pit it such that it changes into humus by natural decomposition. To accelerate the rotting, rotting-stimulating agents, for example lime nitrogen are added to the comminuted organic wastes.
A composting equipment for crushing wood and other organic waste is illustrated and described in German patent document No. 3,517,684. In the embodiment illustrated and described there, the composting equipment is arranged on the loading area of a motor truck and is driven by the internal combustion engine of the truck through a mechanical or hydraulic power connection which is normally present in a motor truck. From German patent document 3,517,684 it is also known to remove the composting equipment from the motor truck by means of a conventional quick change attachment. Then the motor truck is also available for other purposes. In this case however the composting equipment cannot be used, because the drive by the motor truck is disconnected.
The known arrangement is non-uniformly loaded because of a heavy load, namely the heavy impact mechanism, at the rear end.